Soulmates
by Bittersweet drops
Summary: Los hábitos y los chocolates no se deben mezclar si no se quiere obtener a cambio algo parecido a una necesidad empalagosa. OiHina Week Oikawa x Hinata


¡Okay! Esta es la primera vez que participo en algo como esto y de hecho no estaba muy segura, pero mi insinto multishipper me llamaba a hacerlo y bueno, aquí estamos; con motivo de la OiHina week que se celebra en Tumblr.

Podría agradecer a Isha, porque de otra forma no me habría venido a asomar por aquí para dejar esto.

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi, yo sólo vengo a echarlos a perder un poco.**

* * *

 _Soulmates_

" Tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar el mundo en un segundo ".

No supo cómo acabó leyendo poemas en la biblioteca de su escuela como si se pudiera sentir identificado o como si pensara en alguien en especial con eso, mas poco importaba ya que de todas maneras era martes por la tarde y no había mayor pendiente; dejó entonces el libro viejo en su estante correspondiente y así emprendió el camino a casa. Quizá era realmente increíble que Hajime, su mejor amigo de la infancia, no estuviera cuestionando sus razones para no aceptar esa cita con la insistente chica de la otra clase, o dándole un golpe por armar un alboroto porque el día anterior recibió un chocolate menos a lo usual. Bien, bien, no es como que pudiera afectarle. Después de todo no los comía él solo por el simple hecho de que podían salir imperfecciones en su agraciado rostro y nadie quería ver a un Oikawa deprimido, en el mejor de los casos, luego de ese tipo de sucesos envueltos entre la edad y las hormonas.

Bastaba con ver esas facciones finas, incluso la manera en la que las hebras de cabello castaño enmarcaban su rostro tras los detalles de su fleco alborotado hacían que cualquier persona, quisiera o no, terminara viéndole un poco; pocos creían que era natural, pero lo era, lejos de las ceras y los acondicionadores exclusivos que usaba cada sábado en casa, claro. Ahora que lo recordaba a eso se limitaba todo, quizá eso era lo que le había llevado sin gracia alguna a hacer fila para abordar el bús que le llevaría a un rincón casi rural dentro de la prefectura. Pero es que por alguna razón desconocida era presa de la necesidad inminente de ir a husmear en el tercer gimnasio de la escuela preparatoria 'Karasuno'.

Fue un viaje tranquilo dentro de lo aceptable, no podía faltar su selectivo mar de mujeres e incluso con algo como eso Tōru no presentaba el más mínimo interés en las propuestas que, en ocasiones como esas, podían llegar a perfilarse en lo indecoroso; tal vez si algo parecido hubiese tenido lugar hace dos o tres meses atrás otra historia sería porque no es como que pudiese mentir y decir que no le agradaba la manera poco sutil en la que las cosas llegaban a sus oídos.

— ¡Oikawa-san! — Un llamado medianamente agudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos luego de haber interrumpido en lo que suponía que era el patio principal de la institución, el mismo que estaba remotamente atiborrado de chicos que se paseaban con libros en manos y Oikawa no hizo más que regalarle una sonrisa al bloqueador central más pequeño de los cuervos.

— Yohoo, chibi-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo? — Estiró la diestra para de ese modo capturarlo por una muñeca y ese era un tipo de señal, le causaba gracia pensar que el chico se encontraba al alcance de su mano, que podía tenerlo en verdad si así lo quería; y no porque fuese presuntuoso o algo por el estilo, es que simple y sencillamente se tornó en algo fuera de su rango, no podía llegar a él. ¿Quién diría que un ególatra como lo era el armador, cayera en algo así? Fue muy sencillo y es posible que no admitiera nunca nada, pero todo surgió a raíz de la última derrota que Seijoh no debió experimentar.

Se sintió terriblemente inferior cuando se suponía que los del otro equipo lo eran y eso provocó que cayera en una frustración enorme, sería suficiente con decir que por esos tiempos Hajime ni siquiera tenía el ánimo de regalarle golpes en la cabeza con los balones; pero eso ya sería desviarse mucho del tema. Bastaba con mencionar la ocasión en la que Shōyō se encontró a Tōru, señaló que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y a cambio de que quitara esa mala cara le dio un chocolate blanco. "¿Pero qué…?" fue lo que único que entonó y olvidó el detalle dentro de su bolsillo, al regresar a casa estaba derretido. Quizá no captó que no se trataba de un pretexto, a su parecer el cuervo se le había acercado para pedirle un favor al más puro estilo de Kageyama y todo el asunto de los saques. A saber, igual se lo tomó personal desde el instante en el que cada lunes recibía un chocolate blanco sin falta, eventualmente el contacto se hizo mayor y de ahí comenzaron lo que a ninguno de los dos se le cruzó por la cabeza llamar 'citas'.

Pronto acababan lejos de todo en algún parque poco concurrido, o en el departamento preuniversitario de Oikawa, al ser aproximadamente las tres y media de la tarde mientras veían las horas morir una tras otra, en compañía del otro al hablar de cosas irrelevantes que pasaban dentro de su jornada. Desde conversar de sus asignaturas, lo ocurrido dentro del salón de clase y a él le gustaba de cierta manera la tenacidad de Hinata al saber que era pésimo para inglés así como él mismo lo era en literatura, hasta ese bollo de carne que a 'chibi-chan' se le cayó de las manos.

Así sabía que no importaba más tarde recibir recriminantes indirectas por facebook por los compañeros del chico, no es como que al final del día estuviera sorprendido y de antemano sabía lidiar con ello; entonces se quedaban allí, como si se encondieran de la vista de todos en una banca mientras Oikawa pasaba el brazo por el respaldo y de ese modo jugaba a envolverlo en lo que era una caricia disimulada, Hinata tartamudeaba apenas y decía que era como un "¡Bham!" revolviendo sus entrañas, vaya sinceridad, mas no era para menos después de todo.

Después de oscurecer se encargaba de acompañarlo cerca de casa mientras una pequeña mano enredaba los dedos entre los suyos y al despedirse el chico sonreía, diciendo que quería verlo la siguiente semana, poco antes de comenzar a trotar; era curioso creer que parecía que huía, y bien, él quería hacer lo mismo.

…

Ah, algo le fue obsequiado junto a una disculpa teñida en infantilismo.

— Lo olvide ayer, Gran Rey. ¡Lamento que esté derretido!

Y aceleró el paso sin dejar que Tōru dijera algo. Ah, ahí estaba lo que el día anterior no llegó a sus manos, lo que le complementaba era representado por una golosina y lo peor del caso es que se sabía conforme y ganado por una persona mucho menor que él en todo aspecto; acababa sonriendo sin saber, dispuesto a ir a su hogar para meterlo a la nevera antes de que quedara hecho nada en el calor de su palma.

Así, hasta la espera por un chocolate más.

* * *

Hasta ahí.

Puedo ver a Oikawa siendo del tipo tranquilo respecto a las relaciones, por supuesto, siempre y cuando la persona capte su interés por completo. Saben a lo que me refiero.

Si dejaran review me harían completamente feliz.

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
